


Crushes and Morals

by Black_capped_chickadee



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_capped_chickadee/pseuds/Black_capped_chickadee
Summary: Jerome and Weed talk one night about things they've never mentioned to other dogs.(takes place during episode 15 of the GDW anime)
Relationships: Jerome/Weed (Silver Fang), Kaibutsu/Jerome (Silver Fang), Weed/Blue (Silver Fang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crushes and Morals

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the GDW anime and I haven't started the manga yet, so I'm only going by the anime continuity and some personal headcannons

Jerome opened his eyes when he heard the faint sound of claws hitting rock. It took a few seconds for the German Shepard's eyes to adjust to the dark. Jerome's black eyes scanned the area where the ninja-dogs that helped him and the new members of the Ōu Army rested. All around the spring were dogs lying on their sides, lost in a deep sleep. Jerome couldn't blame everyone for being so tired, after all, many traveled for days on end without eating or sleeping. The German Shepard then lifted his head and let out a yawn, hoping he didn't disturb anyone from their slumber. Suddenly Jerome noticed a piece of silver-blue fur catch the corner of his small eyes. He turned his head and saw a small Akita leave the spring. Jerome knew who it was, and slowly got up to follow him.

Jerome flinched and stifled back a yelp. Once he got up, a throbbing pain shot through his leg. The large dog looked down at his right back leg, where a small hole was visible. Jerome remembered when Tesshin told him how he got shot by by a bullet and needed to wait for the ninja-dog to pry it out so he wouldn't go into shock. Jerome let out a ragged breathe and started to limp away from the sleeping dogs, trying to stay as quiet as possible. When the Shepard got to the edge of the spring, he looked around to see if Tesshin could be spotted. The ninja-dog told him that tonight he'd take the small bullet out, yet he was no where in sight. Jerome then looked to where he saw the Akita walk and began to follow his scent.

Jerome found himself at the top of a cliff overlooking the forest. Jerome looked up to see a giant waning moon hanging above him, so close the Shepard thought he could touch it with his nose. Finally, Jerome saw the small dog sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking out in deep thought. The brawny Shepard slowly padded up to him and sat down beside him.

"Hello Weed." Jerome said as he slowly got into a sitting position, hoping another jolt of pain wouldn't happen. He looked over at the tora ge dog and noticed an expression of doubt on his face. Jerome straightened his posture and looked out at the forest, trying to see what the young Akita did. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Jerome, am I good leader?" Weed said after a moment of silence between the two. Jerome slowly nodded his head, still looking out at the woods.

"Of course you are Weed. You have hundreds of followers who would gladly die for you. Not every dog can have that much admiration." Jerome said. He finally looked over at Weed and noticed he was looking right at him, his bright blue eyes so wide Jerome thought they'd burst into tears.

"But what if I don't deserve them? Everyone that we've recruited into the Army wants to go and kill Hougan right now, and I'm the only one keeping them from doing so." Weed said. The young Akita let out a ragged breathe and looked down at his forepaws. "Their loyalty is with my father. They'll gladly die to help free him, and they're willing to kill Hougan, despite how dangerous he is." Jerome noticed the small dog beginning to tremble and his eyes begin to water. "After everything I told them, the Ōu Army still wants to kill Hougan, and I'm keeping them from doing so. I can't be a good leader if I'm going against my soldiers and their morals." Without missing a beat, Jerome leaned next to Weed, putting a forepaw over the Akita's back.

"Weed, it's your morals that attracts all your followers." Jerome said as he heard Weed's soft whines. "You have the strongest moral compass out of any dog here, hell, you're probably more noble than your own father. That's why all these dogs look up and respect you. You've taught these dogs the importance of other dog's lives and stuck by your morals by never having a dog's blood on your paws." Jerome felt Weed take a deep breathe and looked down to see his ice blue eyes looking up to him with gratitude. Suddenly, Weed pulled away from Jerome and wiped at his eyes.

"Thanks, Jerome." The tora ge dog let out a small sigh. "I just feel like I'll never live up to my father. He's a strong ruler, maybe he'll think I'm weak for not wanting to kill the dog that tortured him." Jerome looked down at his big forepaws. He remembered how Tesshin told the whole army how Gin was holding onto life by a thread, starved and beaten by Hougan and his goons. He remembered how Rocket, Kyoshiro, and others wanted to go in and fight Hougan's army right away, and he remembered Weed holding back tears when he told his army that they weren't ready to fight yet. Jerome looked back up to meet Weed's eyes.

"You are not a weak leader. It takes a strong will to not kill your enemy in battle." The German Shepard said. Jerome moved closer to Weed, their pelts almost touching. Jerome held backa a grunt as he moved his back leg slightly to get in a comfortable position. Jerome leaned over to Weed's ear so he could hear him. "Please tell me Weed, how do you stop yourself from killing another dog. How do you suppress the natural instincts your breed was bred for?" Weed looked down at his paws for a moment than looked at Jerome.

"Have you ever felt moved by another dog before?" Weed asked. Jerome felt taken aback by this question. For a moment Jerome's mouth hung open, perplexed on how to answer. Finally, Jerome nodded his head.

"Yes, I have." He said. Weed wagged his tail slightly, and failed to hold back a smirk.

"Who was it?" The Akita asked. Jerome let out a chuckle and looked up at the waning moon.

"When I worked as a guard dog at that damned laboratory, no dogs talked with each other. All we did was eat, sleep, and train. One day, when I was moved to a new station next to the P4 lab, I heard a weak voice call out from the vent. He wasn't calling out to anyone in particular, just looking for someone who would call back." Jerome let out a sigh and looked down at the trees below him. "I asked what he wanted, and he simply asked me what the trees looked like. I told him they were blossoming. He then asked if I could see any squirrels, clouds, and then the whole day I described every small thing I could see. Soon we began talking more, and he told me the hell he went through just behind that wall." Weed's eyes widened and leaned up next to Jerome, dying to hear what he said next.

"He was the closest thing I had to a friend. One day, he told me he planned to escape. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was a very stubborn dog. The last thing he told me before I was sent into my cage to sleep was that we could finally see each other, and that he couldn't wait to look at me." Jerome felt Weed's warmth over his pelt as the Akita leaned next to him as a source of comfort.

"That dog was Kaibutsu, wasn't it?" Weed said. Jerome exhaled deeply and looked at the tora ge dog.

"Yes, he was. I was moved by how strong he was. He was tortured his entire life due to human's sick reasons, yet he managed to talk with me everyday. That's why I joined your army Weed. After those humans drove Kaibutsu mad, and forced me to end his miserable life, I knew I couldn't go back." Weed's breathing slowed and rested his head on the German Shepard's shoulder.

"Jerome, you want to know why I don't believe in killing other dogs?” Jerome's fur bristled and he nodded his head. Weed continued; "GB and I saved Mel from a dog who was using Mel to steal food from humans. I fought him with everything I had. I was so angry at him for abusing puppies, I wanted to kill him." Jerome's black eyes widened, shocked that Weed at one point in his life did want to kill another dog. 

"Later in the fight, he tried to go across a road, but he was hit by a truck. I don't know why I ran towards him to help, maybe for a brief second he looked like how my mother did when she was sick. Suddenly, I felt his jaws around my scruff, I thought I was going to die, but he actually saved me by throwing me out of the way of another car speeding by. I asked him why he would save me, and he said no one showed kindness to him like when I ran to help him, and his last words were saying he wished he met me sooner in life." Weed looked out at the large moon. "His name was Blue, and I don't think I'll ever forget him. He taught me one of the most important things in my life, that inside every dog, there's a good side, and I can't kill in good conscious, knowing I took away that dog's good side." 

Jerome's black eyes looked at Weed with admiration and respect. He never heard the Akita mention this tale before, and felt a sense of importance that his leader would open up to him like that. It was at this moment that Jerome noticed how pretty Weed's coat was in the moonlight, his pelt shining a beautiful blue-grey. Jerome leaned his head on top of the Akita's. Suddenly the German Shepard stood straight up when he heard a voice behind him.

"There you are Jerome! We've been looking all over for ya. Tesshin says he'll treat your bullet wound now." GB said, wagging his tail excitingly. Next to the spaniel was the strong and athletic ninja-dog, who ushered with his head to Jerome to follow him. Jerome slowly got up and looked over at Weed. There were many things the Shepard wanted to say to the tora ge leader, but he held his tongue.

"I'll talk to you later." Jerome said as he limped away. Weed watched Jerome walk away with Tesshin for what felt like years before GB went up to talk to him. Jerome limped all the way back to the spring where the Ōu Army slept. Tesshin brought Jerome to a corner of the spring, away from any dog's view. Jerome laid down and the ninja dog put his muzzle up to his wounded leg.

"I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt. There's a piece of bark next to you if you need to bite down on something." Tesshin said as he put pressure on Jerome's leg, making the Shepard groan in pain. Jerome couldn't stop thinking about what Weed said. He couldn't stop thinking about how merciful he was and seeing the good in every dog. He thought about the dogs he killed, about Kaibutsu. Jerome knew there was good in him from their many conversations. Jerome convinced himself that his friend was gone after he lost his mind, so it would be easier to kill him, but now the Shepard realized that there was still good in him, and he helped snuff that out. Jerome closed his eyes. He knew he would kill again, even if it's against Weed's orders, it's in his nature. However, there was something Jerome could do as a way to punish himself for the lives he taken away.

"Tesshin, don't take the bullet out of my leg."


End file.
